Just another Tuesday
by OathKeeper717
Summary: Another day, another Ludo attack. This time however, the aftermath is a little different. Short.


Just another Tuesday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil. It'd be neat though.**

**Here's a short for you all!**

It was just a typical day.

Which was a little sad since just last week this would be considered the most dangerous thing he had ever done.

"MARRRRRCOOOOO!" Jackie's scream echoed in his head as he charged forward, fists flying as he brought down anything that stood between him and the monster holding the crush of his life captive. Star Butterfly, resident princess from another dimension and the cause of this monster attack, was behind him, zapping things with her wand and filling the area with rainbows and deceptively bright, gleeful colors that actually brought pain and hurt down on any evil they touched.

The two made a pretty decent team.

"You can't fight forever Star Butterfly!" Ludo (the evil king that came to earth in order to steal Star's wand to rule the universe) cackled from the sidelines, letting his hired muscle (a large, angry looking, ice breathing Panda creature named Billy) do his dirty work for him.

Billy held Jackie in an iron grip, seemingly immune to Marco's barrage of punches. The brunette had quieted, scared stiff, and the panda backhanded Marco, sending him flying a few feet and landing hard on his back.

"Hey Star?" He called out to his best friend "A little magical help please?"

"You got it!" The ever cheerful blonde pointed her wand at Billy "SHINING RAINBOW ANTI GRAVITY BURST!"

There was a blinding flash of purple light and suddenly everyone on the block started to rise up into the sky. Civilians, who had been watching the battle in fascination, started screaming in fear as they tried to get back on solid ground to no avail. Ludo was trying to keep a hold of his skull crown and Marco did his best to maneuver himself over to a completely freaked out Jackie. Billy had let go of her to wail and flail about.

"I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHHHHTS!" The Panda warrior's voice was loud and high pitched while Ludo slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"Of COURSE you are."

Meanwhile, Marco had heroically gathered Jackie into his arms, hugging the brunette close partly because this was a golden opportunity to do so and partly because he wasn't particularly fond of heights either.

"Not that I don't love floating high up in the sky or anything," he called out to Star, who was doing flips and loop de loops and thoroughly enjoying herself, "but do you think you could put us back down?"

"Okay!" Star waved her wand enthusiastically and everyone began to slowly drift back down to earth…for all of a few seconds before everyone dropped painfully onto the ground.

Star bounced up onto her feet looking for Billy eagerly and growing disappointed upon seeing the mighty mercenary curled up in the fetal position and crying for his mother. She looked around instead for her best friend, spotting him lying on the ground underneath a girl with short brown hair and eyes named Jackie.

"Marco!" She moved to help him up, ignoring Ludo as he took Billy and hastily retreated "Marco are you-"

"Thanks for breaking my fall Marco." Jackie looked down at the boy with a smile and he coughed, giving her a shaky grin

"No…no problem." He would have winked at her but he was rather sore at the moment.

The two slowly got to their feet, staring into each other's eyes.

"Marco?" Star moved forward a step, hand stretched out but he didn't look at her, too busy trying to think of something cool to say. A witty one liner that Jackie would remember for the rest of the day. Nothing came to mind.

"Your bleeding!" Jackie's eyes widened as she looked him over. Marco blinked in confusion as blood dribbled down from his forehead.

"I can fix that!" Star bounced excitedly and raised her wand "SPARKLING…"

"Let's get you to a doctor." Jackie took his hand and Marco got a dreamy, doe eyed expression as she lead him away. Star Butterfly watched them go, arm falling down limply to her side as her chest tightened up. Smile morphing into a frown.

She was sad.

But she didn't know why.


End file.
